


Blues

by Yulaty



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Drug Use, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	1. Prologue

อุณหภูมิในแถบพื้นที่ละแวกนี้ต่ำพอสมควรทีเดียว คงต้องดูแลตัวเองให้ดีหน่อยหากไม่อยากป่วยเป็นไข้หวัดหรืออะไรที่หนักหนากว่านั้นอย่างเช่นปอดบวมและอื่น ๆ ชายหนุ่มคิดขณะที่ใช้นิ้วลากเส้นไร้ความหมายบนกระจกขณะที่รถเคลื่อนตัวขึ้นไปสู่เนินเขาที่ไม่สูงนักซึ่งมีสิ่งก่อสร้างรูปทรงคล้ายคฤหาสน์ตั้งอยู่

เมื่อจอดนิ่งสนิทดีแล้ว ไคโล เร็นก็ก้าวลงจากรถยนต์ด้วยอาการสงบจนแทบเรียกได้ว่าไร้ความรู้สึกใด ๆ นัยน์ตาสีเข้มเฉดเดียวกับเส้นผมปรายมองป้ายชื่อสถานที่ _เล็นน็อกซ์เฮ้าส์ สถานพยาบาลสำหรับคนวิกลจริต_ มุมปากกระตุกยกขึ้นเล็กน้อยเสียจนแทบดูไม่เป็นรอยยิ้ม คงเหมาะกับเขาดี เขาคงเข้ากันได้ดีกับที่แบบนี้

มีชายชุดขาวเดินเข้ามาจับล็อคแขนทั้งสองข้างเอาไว้ ไม่แน่นมากเท่าไหร่ คงเพราะไม่ได้แสดงทีท่าขัดขืนหรือเป็นอันตรายใด ๆ พาให้เดินเข้าไป เดินตรงไปตามทาง ยิ่งลึกก็ยิ่งรู้สึกว่าที่นี่ดูคล้ายที่คุมขังมากกว่าที่ที่มีไว้สำหรับบำบัดรักษามนุษย์ ดูคล้ายสถานที่ทดลองที่มีเหยื่อเข้ามาใหม่ไม่ขาด และไคโลก็เพิ่งมายืนอยู่ ณ จุดนั้นด้วยความสมัครใจของเขาเอง

จะรอดชีวิตไปจากเกมนี้หรือเปล่านะ เขานึกถามตัวเองในใจขณะที่ผัดเปลี่ยนชุดเตรียมไปตรวจร่างกายเพื่อบันทึกลงทะเบียนผู้ป่วยให้สมบูรณ์ เท้าเปล่าย่างก้าวสัมผัสพื้นพรมสึกเก่า ริมฝีปากผุดรอยยิ้มบาง

ช่างหัวตอนจบมันเถอะ เอาเวลามาใส่ใจกับเนื้อเรื่องดีกว่า


	2. SESSION 01

คนไข้ที่เพิ่งเข้ามาใหม่เป็นคนที่สุภาพเรียบร้อยทีเดียว ทั้งที่ในประวัติทางการแพทย์บอกว่ามีปัญหาเกี่ยวกับการควบคุมอารมณ์แท้ ๆ หัวหน้าบุรุษพยาบาล—บลู โจนส์นึกสงสัยอย่างนั้นในขณะที่เขายืนเฝ้าสังเกตพฤติกรรมของอีกฝ่ายอยู่จากอีกฝากฝั่งของห้อง คิดว่าจะมีท่าทีโมโหร้าย ทำลายข้าวของมากกว่านี้เสียอีก แต่ก็ด่วนตัดสินอะไรตอนนี้ไม่ได้หรอก ยังไม่ได้เริ่มการรักษาสักขั้นตอนเลย

ไคโลมีนัดกับหมอในอีกสามสิบนาทีข้างหน้า แล้วทั้งหมดที่อีกฝ่ายทำก็คือนั่งกอดเข่าหยิบหนังสืออะไรสักอย่างมานั่งอ่านระหว่างรอ แยกตัวออกห่างจากคนอื่น ๆ ทั้งที่อยู่ในห้องพักผ่อนรวมสำหรับคนไข้ที่ไม่เป็นอันตรายถึงขนาดต้องขังตลอดเวลา คงยังไม่ชินเท่าไหร่ แถมทำหน้านิ่งแบบนั้นใครจะกล้าเข้าไปยุ่งด้วย

เพิ่งอายุเท่าไหร่เอง น่าสงสารอยู่เหมือนกันที่ต้องมาเป็นอะไรแบบนี้ บลูคิด แต่แล้วก็หลุดหัวเราะออกมาเองเมื่อนึกได้ว่าสิ่งที่เพิ่งนึกไปนั้นมันเข้าตัวเองอย่างจัง ยังมีหน้าไปสงสารเขานะบลู โจนส์ เก็บคำนั้นไว้บอกตัวเองเถอะ

 

จะ‘เล่นด้วย’ได้หรือเปล่านะ  
ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน คงต้องดูไปนาน ๆ

 

แต่เป็นคนที่ให้ความรู้สึกแตกต่าง ต่างจากคนอื่นไปหมด เหมือนเป็นจุดสีดำบนผืนผ้าใบขาว เป็นจุดดึงสายตาจุดเดียว เรียกความสนใจทั้งหมดให้ไปหา โดดเด่นออกมาแม้จะอยู่ท่ามกลางผู้คนมากมาย บลูมองอีกฝ่ายค่อย ๆ ลุกขึ้นยืดตัวยืนเต็มความสูง บุคลิกภาพดีทีเดียว สมกับที่พ่อกับแม่เป็นนายพลยศสูงล่ะนะ คงได้รับการอบรมมาดีทีเดียว แล้วก็มีบางส่วนที่ผิดพลาดไปทำให้ผลมันออกมาเป็นแบบนี้ ทำให้คนคนนี้มาอยู่ที่นี่

ซีเจกับแดนฟอร์ธหันมาแวะทักทายเขาเล็กน้อยตามประสาก่อนพาตัวคนไข้เดินผ่านไป บลูยิ้มเล็กน้อยให้ร่างสูงที่หันมามองเขา และในตอนที่เราสบตากัน เขาก็รู้สึกราวกับถูกสะกด เหมือนการหายใจจะเป็นเรื่องยากขึ้นหน่อยนึงในตอนที่ถูกมอง

 

จะ‘เล่นด้วย’ได้หรือเปล่านะ  
อาจจะได้ และบางอย่างอาจต้องเปลี่ยนแปลง  
บางอย่าง อย่างเช่นว่าตำแหน่งคนคุมเกมอาจไม่ใช่ของเขาอีกต่อไป

 

นี่มันอยู่เหนือการควบคุม บลูรู้ตัว แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นส่วนหนึ่งในใจกลับไม่คิดต่อต้านสักนิดเดียว แม้ว่ามันจะเป็นสิ่งที่เขาเกลียดที่สุด ไม่อยากให้เกิดขึ้นที่สุด แต่ก็ปล่อยมือไปแล้ว ยินยอมให้อำนาจการควบคุมหลุดลอยไปอยู่ในมือเจ้าของดวงตาคู่นั้นอย่างง่ายดายไปแล้ว

ความรู้สึกหนึ่งที่ไม่เคยเกิดขึ้นมาก่อนปะทุเกิดขึ้นในตอนที่เขาได้ทันเห็นมุมปากของคนตรงหน้ายกขึ้นเป็นองศาเล็กน้อยก่อนแปรกลับเป็นเส้นตรงอย่างเดิมในชั่วเสี้ยววินาที

บลู โจนส์คิดว่าเขาได้ตกเป็นฝ่ายถูกควบคุมโดยสมบูรณ์แบบแล้ว

 

—

 

ไคโลรู้สึกอยากหัวเราะนิดหน่อยตอนที่เขามองผู้ชายคนนั้นแล้วก็ได้เห็นสายตาราวกับจะขอร้องให้เขาหยิบเอาปลอกคอมาสวมให้ ริมฝีปากเม้มเก็บกักความรู้สึกแต่ทั้งหมดก็ฉายชัดอยู่บนดวงตากลมโต น่าแกล้ง แต่คงต้องห้ามใจไว้ก่อน นั่นไม่ใช่จุดประสงค์ของการพาตัวเองมาอยู่เล็นน็อกซ์ เขาเตือนตัวเองเช่นนั้น พยายามดึงตัวเองกลับมาสู่เกมที่เขาเป็นผู้สร้างมันขึ้นมาเอง

คุณหมอเวร่า กอร์สกี้เป็นคนสวย ผมแดง แต่งหน้าจัดไปหน่อยแต่ก็สวย เสียงชวนฟัง เขาให้ความเห็นอย่างนั้นในใจขณะที่อีกฝ่ายซักถามต่าง ๆ นานาตามที่เห็นแล้วแต่สมควร วรรคช่วงเว้นไปจดอะไรบางอย่างบ้าง มองตาบ่อยครั้ง แล้วก็รอยยิ้มอ่อนโยน คุยกันไปเรื่อยอย่างไม่ติดขัด รู้ตัวอีกทีก็หมดเวลาแล้ว มื้อเที่ยงพอดี

มันบดที่นี่อร่อยดี ไคโลคิดขณะตักขึ้นทาน มันฝรั่งบดเนื้อเนียน ๆ กับเกรวี่ อากาศเย็น ๆ เจือกลิ่นยาจาง ๆ ละเลียดไปเรื่อยแล้วก็มีเด็กสาวคนหนึ่งวิ่งมานั่งแปะที่ฝั่งตรงข้าม มีพยาบาลสาวเดินตามมาไม่ห่าง เขามองผู้มาเยือน น่ารักจิ้มลิ้มราวกับตุ๊กตา เส้มผมเป็นลอนคลายประดับริบบิ้นสีหวาน ชายหนุ่มยิ้มอบอุ่นแล้วทักทาย “ว่าไงสาวน้อย”

“ขอนั่งทานด้วยคนได้ไหมคะ” เสียงสุภาพอ้อมแอ้มถาม แขนเล็กกอดตุ๊กตากระต่ายสภาพไม่ดีนักแนบตัวแน่น ได้ไม่ได้ยังไงก็นั่งลงแล้ว ไคโลพยักหน้า ขยับแก้วและจานเล็กน้อยก่อนหันไปมองพยาบาลที่ยืนอยู่แล้วผายมือเป็นเชิงบอกให้วางจานที่เธอถืออยู่ลงได้

ผู้มาทานอาหารร่วมกันกับเขาไม่ใช่เด็กช่างจ้อแม้ว่าจะอยู่ในช่วงวัยนั้นก็ตาม เป็นเด็กที่ผิวพรรณดีเหมือนเติบโตจากในตระกูลมั่งคั่ง ไม่เห็นวี่แววความผิดปกติตรงไหนเลย แต่ก็นะ ปัญหาที่เกิดภายในใจสร้างบาดแผลในใจ น้อยครั้งจึงจะส่งผลออกมาให้เห็นถึงภายนอก ตัดสินอะไรจากการมองไม่ได้หรอก

จนเมื่ออาหารหมดจานแล้ว เด็กสาวที่ไคโลไม่รู้ชื่อก็กล่าวขอบคุณด้วยท่าทีแบบเดิมแล้วลุกขึ้นจับมือผู้ดูแลเดินห่างออกไป ช่างดูงดงามราวกับซากุระของญี่ปุ่น ดูไม่เหมาะกับสถานที่เย็นเยียบไร้ชีวิตชีวาอย่างเล็นน็อกซ์ แต่ว่าไปแล้ว ความจริงก็คือไม่มีอะไรเหมาะกับที่นี่ทั้งนั้นล่ะ

เว้นก็แต่ชายร่างเล็กในชุดพยาบาลสีขาวหม่น ๆ คนที่กำลังจ้องมองเขาอยู่อย่างไม่วางตาคนนั้น


End file.
